The invention relates to an electrically heated deep fat fryer with a frying fat area bounded by walls and in particular having a removable inset and which is arranged in a main container, whch in the upper zone forms a frying area and which is provided with an electrical tubular heater or the like for heating the fat, whilst below the frying area is preferably provided a draining area which is smaller compared with its horizontal cross-section.
A domestic deep fat fryer of this type is known, (German Utility Model No. 1,978,694), in which the electrical tubular heater is located in concentrically curved circular portions above the draining area in the frying fat area, namely in the bottom region of the frying area. This arrangement has the important disadvantage that the frying fat is locally overheated, particularly in the contact area with the tubular heater and consequently its physiological effects as a food are significantly detiorated and may in fact be made harmful to the health.